Demon isn't Devil
by gyucchi
Summary: Iblis, bukan Setan. — sebastian; ciel. ar. complement fiction from Devil isn't Demon.


"_Huh, dasar setan!"_

"_Ah, tuan muda, saya perlu koreksi sedikit. Saya ini iblis, bukan setan."_

Sosok tegap berbalut busana hitam kini tengah mengelap cangkir-cangkir indah. Porselin cina itu tampil apik dan mengkilap setelah dibersihkan oleh sosok hitam tadi.

"Hihihi..." Sosok itu tertawa. _Butler _hitam itu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Ia terkikik pelan, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang tuan muda barusan.

"Iblis dan setan itu berbeda, tuan muda," gumamnya sembari meletakkan jemarinya di depan bibir. Dirinya sedikit mendongak―pose berpikir.

Sebastian Michaelis―nama yang diberikan tuannya―menghentikan tawanya. Sejenak berpikir, dan mata _crimson_ miliknya berubah menjadi _light berry_. Bersinar terang bersamaan dengan melebarnya seringai yang terpampang.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin melihat_nya_. Bagaimana wujud setan itu!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Demon isn't Devil<strong>_

―preview _of _**Demon or Devil**; Demon's _side__―_

**Warning:** Typo, OOC, Canon―_but_ AT (setting tetap pada keberadaan _Earl_ dan semacamnya, tapi di tahun 2011); dan terkesan AU, _semi_ Xover―Eyeshield 21 & Kuroshitsuji. _Short_ Oneshoot; Preview―_The Trailer_.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Demon isn't Devil: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p><strong>PHANTOMHIVE MANOR HOUSE. 8:30 A.M<strong>

"Tuan muda, jadwal hari ini―"

"―Iya iya aku tahu! Kita harus mengecek cabang Phantom Co. yang di Jepang, bukan? Kalau hal penting begitu, aku ingat."

_Butler_ yang sedang merapikan pakaian majikannya itu tersenyum. Ah, senyum manis―buatan―biasa. Begitu persiapan selesai, ia dan sang majikan segera turun dari mansion besar yang masih bertahan hingga kini.

"Sebastian, carikan taksi ke bandara!" perintah sang tuan. _Butler _miliknya hanya menunduk patuh dan menelpon taksi*****. Ia masuk sebentar ke rumah untuk memanggil pelayan-pelayan yang akan menjaga rumah.

"Bard, Maylene, Finny, jaga rumah. Jangan biarkan rumah hancur ketika kami kembali. Mungkin kami akan pulang sebulan ke depan... dan kuharap kalian masih bertahan hidup. Kami pergi dulu!" pesan sang _butler _sebelum pergi bersama tuannya. Di wajahnya tergambar sedikit ketidak percayaan _bahwa-manor-_house_-akan-selamat-saat-ia-pulang._

Namun apa daya, tugasnya sebagai _butler_ adalah mendukung majikannya ke mana pun majikannya berada. Kali ini, Ciel Phantomhive harus mengecek cabang perusahaan di Jepang, dan Sebastian―tentulah―harus mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Setelah terbang selama beberapa jam dengan transit, Ciel dan Sebastian tiba di Bandara Narita, Jepang. Betapa lelahnya Ciel ketika keluar dari pesawat.

"Sebastian, cepat carikan hotel!" perintah sang tuan muda. Duduk diam selama berjam-jam ternyata lumayan menguras tenaga.

Sementara itu, Sebastian menarik koper mereka dan mencari taksi yang lewat di Bandara Narita. Sang tuan muda mengikuti _butler_nya, dan mereka menaiki taksi menuju hotel yang dekat cabang Phantom Co. di Tokyo. Yah, walau karena penampilan mencolok mereka, mereka sempat dikira sedang syuting dan tertahan sejenak. Ingat penampilan mereka seperti apa 'kan?

* * *

><p><em>Bruk!<em>

Ciel merebahkan dirinya ketika tiba di hotel. Sofa dalam hotel yang dimasukinya memang empuk―pilihan Sebastian tak pernah salah―dan membuatnya nyaman. Ia hanya sedikit lelah―dan semoga tidak mengalami _jet lag_, karena ia sudah berkali-kali ke luar negeri untuk mengecek cabang resmi perusahaannya.

_Well_, bukannya tak ada yang menangani Phantom Co. di tiap negara cabangnya. Hanya, tiap saat secara berkala, Ciel pasti memeriksa kinerja setiap kepala cabangnya. Tipikal sekali.

"Tuan muda, kalau anda tidak capai, bagaimana kalau kita keliling Tokyo sebentar?" Sebastian berteriak dari arah koper-koper yang kini ia bereskan. Ciel mendengarnya―tentu, karena ia berteriak kencang. Hmm, tumben Sebastian baik.

Melihat Sebastian yang selesai beres-beres, dan menampakkan wajahnya yang kini tersenyum tulus―mungkin?―Ciel menghela napas.

"Ya ya. Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu. Ah ya, ini perintah―ganti baju mencolokmu! Dan jangan protes!"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan kaki―karena memang hotel ini sangat dekat dengan pusat kota. Ciel kali ini tidak memakai topi dan jubahnya―karena ini memang bukan Inggris. Ia hanya memakai kaus putih bertuliskan '_How's your day'_ di tengah-tengah kausnya. Dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka. Cincin Phantomhive miliknya pun ia kalungkan dengan rantai―agar tak mencolok kalau ia pakai di jari. Alhasil... Ciel diliriki banyak gadis-gadis yang melewatinya.

Bertanya penampilan Sebastian? Ah, _butler_ hitam itu tak kalah menyolok―bukan menyolok karena pakaian _butler_ yang telah ia ganti―dari tuannya. Ia mengenakan kaus _V-neck_ hitam dengan _jeans_ hitam pula. Tentu saja semua mata tertuju padanya. Sebastian menyejajarkan langkahnya di sebelah sang tuan.

"Hei, Sebastian, jangan terlalu bersikap layaknya _butler_ di depanku. Budaya Inggris dan Jepang berbeda jauh," cetus Ciel yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara, tanpa melirik Sebastian sedikitpun.

"Ah, anda perhatian sekali, tuan―"

"―Sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku begitu! Tch, dasar setan!" potong Ciel sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal. Sedangkan Sebastian mengerutkan kening.

"Haah...," Sebastian menghela napas. "Tu―Ciel, sudah kubilang, aku bukan setan. Aku ini iblis. Iblis dan setan berbeda. _Demon and Devil is different!_" bantah Sebastian sambil menatap tuannya―dan ia menggunakan 'aku' sesuai perintah tuannya. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk saling menatap. Sedetik kemudian, Ciel berjalan lagi―yang berarti Sebastian juga harus kembali berjalan.

"Apa, sih, bedanya kalian? Kalian sama-sama dari neraka, bukan?" tanya Ciel jengah. Sebastian di sebelahnya bertampang datar begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir tuannya.

"Tetap saja kami berbeda. _Yeah_, walau aku bilang begitu, aku memang belum pernah melihat setan secara langsung," ucap Sebastian sambil memasang pose berpikirnya. Ciel meliriknya dari sudut _sapphire_ miliknya.

"Ya, aku pun ingin melihat wujud 'setan' itu, Sebastian."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Ciel, dua sosok berpapasan di sebelah Sebastian dan Ciel. Dua sosok berambut _auburn _dan _spike blonde_.

Bagaikan adegan _slow motion_, Sebastian seperti mendapat suatu insting. Dengan reflek, ia menoleh pada sosok tinggi yang tadi berpapasan dan melintas di sebelahnya dan Ciel. Sosok berambut _spike blonde_ yang kini tengah menjauh.

Sebastian Michaelis menyeringai menatap sosok yang menjauh itu. Matanya berwarna _light berry_ seketika. Ia menggumam sebelum kembali ke ekspresi 'manusia'nya.

'_Gotcha you, Devil!'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**~fin~**_

.

―_continue-to-__**Demon-or-Devil**__-soon_―

.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Taksi jaman gini udah bisa ditelpon, kale!

**A/N: **Aaa... OOC! Genre ga jelas! Settingnya canon dalam hal Majikan-_Butler_, AT karena waktunya 2011 tapi masih ada tradisi _Earl_ dsb, AU karena Sebastian dan Ciel tergambar kurang lebih seperti Matsushita Yuuya dan Nishii Yukito. *ampuni saya!*

.

Yak, inilah preview dari fict Xover Kuroshitsuji-Eyeshield 21 ku nanti. Preview ini dilihat dari sisi Kuroshitsuji. Ada lagi satu dari sisi Eyeshield 21, tapi baru keluar besok. Jangan lupa RnR ya! _Main Story_ akan hadir bulan Juli mungkin. Gomen DX!

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
